


【信农丞】无人之境 （上）

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【信农丞】无人之境 （上）

01.

列车驶进站台，铁轨发出嗡嗡的声响，G市的3号线拥挤得一如往常。  
入了秋之后没了夏日里那些难以忍耐的汗酸味，车厢里的气味也仍旧称不上好闻，人一多杂乱的味道簇拥在一起，乱七八糟的叫人脑子发昏。

范丞丞恰好是对气息很敏感的那一类人。  
他是家中的老来子，后来娇养得再好，体质也没能赶上别人，一到换季的时候就容易感冒，这会儿刚病完一场，还没好透，被人群包围着，不适的感觉让他不住地皱眉。  
但更让他不自在的是跟前的小叔子陈立农。

他一年前嫁给陈立信时这个小叔子仍在B市读研，就连过年那会儿也因为有重要的实验要做而没有回来。  
这次还是小叔子回来的原因范丞丞也并不十分清楚，只听说是这边有个企业聘用了他，因为提供了充足的研究资金，又距离家近，陈立农提前完成了学业之后就返回了G市。  
这回也仅是他们第三次见面。一起吃饭的时候丈夫因为接到电话有事先走了，陈立农的车子送修，这个小叔子提议说坐地铁，他不好意思拒绝，却没想到这会儿地铁上人这么多。

陈立农跟陈立信是双胞胎，跟总是喜欢戴一副金属边眼镜，气质斯文却举手投足都流露出精英气息的哥哥相比，作为弟弟的陈立农气质更温和儒雅些。  
但他们长得实在是太像了，一样的身高一样的眉眼，气质上的区别也并未分明到让人彻底将两人分隔开，哪怕是范丞丞，乍一眼过去也未必能马上分辨出来。

地铁上摩肩接踵的人群让他们不得不紧贴在一起。  
小叔子身上的气息跟丈夫的不太一样，那种清淡的气味很难让人产生恶感，但范丞丞有轻微的社恐，他不太喜欢跟别人肢体接触，生理性的厌恶总让他在别人试图靠近的时候缩成一团，所以这会儿的不排斥反倒让他有些别扭。  
——大概是，这个小叔子真的是跟自己的丈夫长得太像了的缘故。

他皱着眉，眼睛随便找了个定点盯着发呆。  
列车行驶间一阵剧烈的晃动，他不受控制地往旁边倒，只觉腰间一紧，下一秒鼻尖就撞上跟前人的锁骨。他眼圈一下就红了，生理性的酸胀完全不受控制，还不待说什么，列车顶上的灯就闪烁了几下，灭了过去。  
拥挤的车厢乱糟糟成一团，人群的躁动让范丞丞更加不适，他实在不喜欢这样的场合，旁边有人推挤过来，他想躲，但车厢就这么大，人又哪么多，能往哪里躲？

他只觉得腰间那只手一下子箍紧，随后就被揽着挤进了三角区的角落里。黑暗中那种和丈夫身上完全不同的信息越发的清晰起来，范丞丞被小叔子的胸膛挤压着，但眼下的环境又不好责怪对方，只能兀自咬紧下唇。  
人群中陆续有手机的灯光亮起，范丞丞想起来去摸口袋里的手机。  
才刚动作，就觉得腿根处被什么硬物给顶住。

范丞丞整个人完全僵住，他当然知道那是什么，毕竟陈立信虽然工作忙，但他们一起的时候次数总是不少。就是因为知道，他才倍感无措，眼前这个和丈夫长得一模一样的小叔子一下变得如同洪水猛兽一样可怕，他甚至不知道自己该不该把人推开。  
他知道自己的丈夫跟小叔子的关系很好，大概双胞胎之间总有莫名的联系，甚至又一次在事后，丈夫抱着他的时候还暧昧又调皮地说起过他们情绪太激动的时候会影响到对方，把他羞得浑身臊热。

他们的车厢在中间，工作人员来得并不那么快，陈立农几乎将他困在角落。因为身形高挑，范丞丞在室外很少会有这样被另一个人彻底覆盖的时候，就连丈夫也因为天生自制力过人几乎没这么干过。他有种无形的恐慌，促使他双手紧紧地抓住衣服的下摆。  
陈立农揽着他的手渐渐在他后背滑动，隔着薄薄衣服滚烫的掌心几乎要把他烫伤。他几乎是颤抖地，惊惧地张口：“立，立农？”

回应的是陈立农俯下头来含住耳垂的动作，湿润的舌尖在皮肤扫过，敏感点被正中红心地撩拨，他几乎是在瞬间就在被动的承受和惊吓里软了腿。  
这个小叔子的动作太快速直接，他甚至有一刻以为是丈夫在和自己调情，从而胸膛剧烈地起伏起来。

紧抓着衣摆的手被轻轻地拉开，他浑噩地顺着对方的力道将手搭在了小叔子肩上，下一秒对方滚烫的掌心就直接从衣摆钻了进来，贴在他的侧腰上。  
“别！”他低呼出声。  
小叔子的嘴唇却贴了过来。

跟丈夫身上古龙香水气息不同的海洋香型像深海卷起的浪潮，强势地撬开闭合的唇齿。  
范丞丞为自己的毫无抵抗力感到羞耻的时候又越发止不住颤抖，小叔子灵活的舌头摩挲着上颚，缠住他软弱的舌头，将他吸得舌根发麻。亲吻时啧啧的水声热烈地过火，他克制着不让自己丢脸地发出呻吟和闷哼，但这暧昧的声音传进耳里就像雷鸣一样，他总觉得黑暗中有人借着灯光在看自己，目光赤裸到刺痛他的皮肤。  
他抖得越来越厉害，发软的身体全靠陈立农的支撑，对方的手肆无忌惮地游走在皮肤上，往上滑到胸前，捏得他发疼。

不能这样——  
他无力地在心中呻吟，想说话但口腔里都是对方强硬的气息，他甚至感觉自己在喘气的时候吞咽下小叔子的好多唾液，以至于从口腔一路滑下食道，所到之处都是火辣辣的发烫。  
范丞丞觉得自己要喘不过起来了。  
他不知道为什么陈立农看起来斯文又儒雅，却能够这么大胆，难道不怕自己告诉丈夫吗？  
他又恨自己软弱无力，毫无反抗力地在小叔子的摆弄下像雪一样地化开，湿淋淋的一团。

以至于陈立农将他放开时，他只觉得左边胸口被捏得又涨又痛，嘴唇都是麻的，支撑着他的腿和手臂一松开，身体就不受控制地往下滑。  
陈立农又将他拎起，搂进怀里。工作人员已经到了他们这一节车厢，打开了安全门，安排引导他们陆续下车。

范丞丞其实很怕黑，地铁的车道内有种奇怪的气味，像是润滑油混杂了灰尘，还有不知道哪里来的风卷向身体，将他刚刚因为羞耻而冒起的燥热彻底吹散。他后背泛起一个激灵，缩着脖子有些不敢下车。  
陈立农不等他后退，站在下方抓住他的腰，将他往下抱。  
范丞丞几乎是下意识地将自己的小叔子抱住，等脚踩到地上，手还环在对方的脖子上。

陈立农低头看着他，眼睛流露出明显的笑意，像是什么小心机得逞了，模样英俊又孩子气，就好像——  
就好像他丈夫很多时候的模样。

范丞丞又一次意识到双胞胎的可怕，匆忙将手从小叔子脖子上收回来。  
才缩回身侧，陈立农的手又伸了过来。跟身上的气息相反，小叔子的手几乎跟丈夫没有区别，包裹住他的手的时候厚实又温暖，在并不十分明亮但是阴冷的地铁通道内让他甚至舍不得挣脱。

他被牵着往前，下来迟了身后远远缀着零星的两个人，前面是望不到头的队伍，周围好静，静得让人几乎产生耳鸣的错觉，这种莫名的安静让人不自觉地蜷缩起自己，空气里只有女孩们穿着高跟鞋嗒嗒嗒的脚步声。  
“害怕吗？”陈立农问他。  
说话的声音温柔，范丞丞只觉得掌心有些热，下意识地挣了挣，反倒被这人拽到了怀里揽着。

手掌贴在腰间让他几乎不敢呼吸，他从来没想过丈夫的弟弟会是这样的，但不知道是不是因为那张和丈夫一模一样的脸，甚至一模一样的声音，他仍旧无法对这样放肆无礼的小叔子生出什么厌恶来。  
陈立农将他揽得很紧，手偶尔会在他腰侧轻轻捏一下，那种带着情欲的暗示让范丞丞只能无措地低头，盯着自己的足尖一言不发。

穿过长长的地下通道，他们在下一个站台回到了明亮的灯光下。  
范丞丞下意识地去看陈立农，只见他轻轻眨了下眼，靠过来，到他耳边。  
“不要这样看着我喔，嫂子。”

脑子里绷到极限的弦终于承受不住地断裂，范丞丞只觉得自己的脸颊好像伴随着一声轰鸣炸开似的滚烫起来。  
浑噩地被陈立农拉着进了下一班地铁，方才那班事故路线上的乘客有大半都一起进来。  
他被小叔子搂在怀里，慢慢往角落的位置挪。直贴到了另一扇不会打开的车门上，他们才停了下来。

范丞丞开始后悔刚刚莫名其妙地走神，小叔子几乎贴在自己身上，左侧的一对男女背对着他们黏黏糊糊地调情，接吻时声音变得好清晰。  
他不知道是自己此时此刻太过敏感，才这样清楚地捕捉到这种暧昧的响动还是因为接吻的声音在旁人听来本来就这样响。他想起不久前在光线微弱的车厢里，自己被小叔子整个人裹在怀里地亲吻，那会儿周围也这样多人，是不是他的声音也被人听得这样清楚？

随着地铁的晃动，陈立农一下一下地挤压着他的身体。  
范丞丞咬着下唇终于忍不住瞪着跟前的人，他知道只要对方愿意，明明可以借着他背后的车门撑开一个空间。  
但他又不敢瞪太久，陈立农稍低下头看他，黑白分明的眼睛幽深得像深井，一言不发地盯着人的样子直叫人心惊肉跳。

他被越来越近的呼吸吹拂得受不了，在逼仄的空间里吃力地转过身。  
额头贴着冰凉的玻璃车窗，凉意让他悄悄舒了口气。窗外灰色的通道壁在眼前不断划过，他借着玻璃窗的反光偷偷看背后的人，模糊不清的倒影里他总觉得这人在看自己——不是看着他的后背，而是通过玻璃的反光跟他对上了眼。

借着他们所在的角落扶手的遮挡，陈立农将手探进了他的衣摆。  
范丞丞被他掌心的温度烫得一抖，肩膀不受控制地缩起来。他盯着玻璃反光出的自己，感觉自己像是做个错误的决定。

小叔子摩挲着他的侧腰，带着薄茧的手指渐渐往下。  
范丞丞不爱受束缚，喜欢穿宽松的衣裤，平日里如果不是遇到太正式的场合很少穿正装，他不喜欢被皮带勒着，私底下总是穿可以调节松紧的系带裤或尺码贴身的裤子。今天身上这条格子裤也是系带的，裤腰松垮地挂在腰上，两条带子只虚虚地绑着，垂在身前，陈立农的手几乎是轻而易举地钻进去。

他被握住的瞬间急喘了一下，陈立农从后面紧密无缝地贴在他背上。  
后臀的位置被暧昧色情地顶弄，随着地铁摇晃的摆动好像要透过衣服卡进他的缝隙里。  
他只能无力地往前贴，几乎将自己黏在车门上，隔着裤子按住小叔子的手，“别，别这样……”  
陈立农只是在他背后轻笑，呼吸喷在他耳边。他感觉到潮湿的嘴唇落在自己的后颈，舌尖在皮肤扫过泛起的颗粒让他止不住地颤栗，而这人握着自己的手也动作起来。

会被发现，他几乎要哭出来。  
这和在黑暗中被压着亲吻的羞耻又不一样，被发现的恐惧变得更多，灯光亮得好像自己被剥得赤裸裸地被丢在人前任人观赏，每一寸皮肤都是紧绷的，敏感神经几乎都竖了起来，致使陈立农的每一个动作都被更清晰地捕捉，大脑甚至给予了最激烈的反应，快感从尾椎直冲上来，如果不是贴着车门又被顶着，他大概会双腿一软跪在地上。

但现在情况也没有好上多少。  
陈立农的侧脸贴上来，交颈项缠，细碎的亲吻落在皮肤上，范丞丞只是用力揪住他的袖子。  
“别在这里。”  
“求你。”

 

02.

陈立农把他带回了公寓。  
这个小叔子并不是跟从商的丈夫走的一个路子，但据说因为拥有一项专利，身家并不逊色于自己的丈夫。

他头脑空白地被小叔子牵出了电梯，开门时钥匙碰撞出的脆响催促着他逃跑，范丞丞不知道自己为什么僵硬在这里，只是还不等他想通，已经被揽住腰压在门上亲。  
陈立信总是克制的，哪怕有着天生的强烈掌控欲和平日风行雷厉的作风，但生意人的圆滑和游刃有余同样贯彻在他们之间的情事上。跟丈夫做的时候总是磨人又深刻的，他总觉得自己像是一只盘旋在丈夫掌心的蝴蝶，被温柔呵护，又被无形地禁锢，飞不出丈夫的掌心——尽管他也没想过要飞出去。

但陈立农完全不同。  
从前与小叔子见过的几面中，他总觉得对方无愧于学者的身份，斯文儒雅，浑身气场都是柔和的，说话的时候轻声漫语，笑起来又有许多孩子气。他端着长辈的架子，却不自觉磕磕绊绊地泄露出不自然的窘迫，对方也笑着包容，仿佛没瞧见他虚张声势的出丑。

他对陈立农印象这样好，绝想不到两人会有这样不该发生的发展。  
宽松的针织毛衣被撩到胸口，这人揉捏胸肉的动作粗鲁又激烈，酸痛感骤然剧烈，他被堵着嘴巴，却还是呜呜地闷叫出声。  
陈立农才松开他的双唇，左边的嘴角吊得高了些，明明是跟邪气无关的长相，范丞丞却仍旧觉得这个小叔子这会儿邪肆得很。

他正跑着神，思绪不知道跑到哪里，身体却一轻，陈立农将他打横抱了起来。  
“你……”话还未说完，这人就抱着他大步往卧室走。  
范丞丞被丢在床上，才翻过身，这人已经压了下来，裤子连带着内裤一起被扯了下来，突如其来的凉意让他心口突然一紧，挣扎也变得剧烈起来。  
“立农，停下，陈立农，你不能这样——”

陈立农力气大得要命，抓着他两只细白的手腕往两边压，扯掉的裤子丢到了一边，整个人都卡进他的双腿间。  
范丞丞一边吸着鼻子一边求着小叔子：“你不能这样，我是你哥的丈夫，立农你不能这样……”  
身上的人不知是不是被他说动了，动作停了下来。

范丞丞心脏高高地被吊起来，眼睛也不由自主地瞪得大大的，祈求又祈盼地看着身上的人，红彤彤的面颊和眼角，嘴唇也被吮得又红又肿。  
陈立农松了他一边的手腕，曲起手指轻轻在他眼角掖了一下。  
“你哭了。”

范丞丞眨了下眼。  
泪水顺着眼角滑下鬓角，他自己好像才发现，目光愣愣的，看上去傻乎乎的。  
陈立农弯起眼睛笑，将手掌覆盖住他的半张脸，在他微张的唇上吮了吮。

“你答应跟我约会的话，我就不继续。”  
他边说边笑，范丞丞有些反应不过来，泪水却好像一下子刹不住车，吸鼻子的声音也变成哽噎。  
陈立农也不说话，只是将硬鼓鼓的地方往他张开的腿间顶。

泪水彻底憋在眼眶，微张的嘴也因为憋着哭意而微微嘟起，他怯怯地缩起脖子，噙着一腔带着哭腔的鼻音，闷闷地说：“我，我答应你。”  
陈立农笑容好像没什么变化，又好像有些不一样，隔着模糊的泪眼范丞丞看不太清，只隐约听到一声这人的轻笑，随后是落在唇上的一点温热。


End file.
